Trip to Egypt
by SpangleBangle
Summary: Fun in the 'on-set' AU by LittleKuriboh. Two-shot. The cast are going to Egypt for some filming. Rated for Clashshipping lime.
1. Chapter 1: MileHighClub

First part of a two-shot set in the 'on-set' AU created by LittleKuriboh.

Fluff, lemon and lime. Clashshipping, occasional bad language. Yami Marik = Melvin, as per usual. A Nappa cameo :)

All characters (c) Kazuki Takhashi.

* * *

><p><em>Yami's Room<em>

Yami looked down at his shiny suitcase and wondered if he'd packed everything. He ticked off the items on his fingers.

"Sun-cream, hat, sunglasses, shorts, hair-gel, change of leathers and hot-weather clothes, spare leather shoes, extra belts and bracelets—"

"Packed your lube?"

Yami turned around to see Akefia leaning against the doorframe with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Unlike you, I don't mind the friction," Yami shot back, turning to his suitcase again.

"Hey!" Akefia protested. "I'll have you know it's _Bakura_ who's the uke, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, whatever," Yami muttered dismissively, flapping a hand at Akefia, who gaped and stormed off, his red coat trying to imitate Kaiba's white coat but failing dismally. Poor little coat.

Yami packed a few last essentials, then locked the case and proceeded to wheel it out to the coach waiting.

Melvin opened the door from within and patted the seat next to him, smiling. Yami grinned and offloaded his case on The Hair Guy to deal with before sliding in next to Melvin, who put his arm around Yami's waist companionably.

"Hello there," Melvin smiled.

"Morning," Yami replied, settling into the seat as a few others chose their seats in the coach.

"Ready?" Melvin asked quietly, squeezing Yami reassuringly.

Yami nodded and snuggled closer into Melvin. "It's been such a long time since my reign there… at first I wasn't sure about going back to see all I had known in ruins, but I know it can only be for the good. Besides, we have to go to shoot Season Five, and those pickups from Marik's childhood."

"Well you know I'm here for you whenever you need me, Pharaoh," Melvin whispered bashfully, mindful of the lack of privacy on the coach with Joey and Tristan (a.k.a. The Bigmouths) sitting behind them.

Yami smiled and rested his head on Melvin's chest, tired from having spent the night up with Yugi, who had had another one of his nightmares about Summoned Skull. "Is it okay if I just take a little nap?" he asked, eyes closing already.

Melvin smiled fondly and pulled Yami fully into his lap, the better for sleeping. "Rest," he said tenderly, stroking Yami's hair while he drifted asleep in his arms.

An hour or so later Melvin put away the Tamigotchi he had been rearing and gently shook Yami awake.

"Nng?" Yami mumbled, frowning and blinking drowsily awake.

"We're at the airport," Melvin murmured, trying to resist the urge to molest Yami while he looked so adorable and fluffy; he settled for a quick kiss and hair ruffle, bringing Yami fully awake.

They managed to get through security with relative ease, a potentially nasty incident involving an over-zealous metal-detector-guard, the Millennium Rod and an irate Melvin avoided by much placatory promises of ice when the whole mess was sorted out (incidentally, Melvin had to tape polystyrene balls on the spikes of the Rod and bag it up before they were allowed to pass, earning much sniggering from the other cast members).

After the usual faffing around waiting in Departures and changing gates a few times – a feat complicated further by the cast, who had the collective attention span and coordination of a herd of sheep that's just been electrocuted – they boarded the plane. Much to Melvin and Yami's annoyance, they were seated next to the toilets, right on the fast-lane of human traffic.

Yami gently put his hand over Melvin's mouth when he started muttering about wanting his Rod back to Steve-ify a few bitches.

"Now, don't be cranky," Yami teased him with a smile.

Melvin gave him a flat look, then licked his fingers. Yami giggled and stroked Melvin's cheek with his thumb. Melvin glanced around for any watchers and, finding none, closed his lips over Yami's fingers and sucked on them. Yami blushed and went all coy, pulling his hand back and fiddling with his seatbelt to distract himself. Melvin grinned smugly to himself and leaned back, getting comfortable.

When the plane had levelled off its altitude, Melvin looked slyly at Yami, who was engrossed in the standard copy of Vogue, which was featuring a muscly bald moustached man for this issue, and completely ignored him.

Melvin pouted and walked his fingers slowly up Yami's leg, to no avail. Then he slid his palm around to the inside of Yami's thigh, only getting a subconscious twitch. He took a bit of Yami's hair in his mouth and tugged to be again ignored.

Melvin sighed and abandoned _that _approach.

"Pharaoh," he murmured, tugging on Yami's sleeve to – finally – gain his attention.

"What is it, Aibou?"

"I need your help with something," Melvin said, looking around as if he was embarrassed. "It's kind of a delicate matter…"

Yami put Vogue down and gave Melvin his full attention. "Well if you think I can help of course I'll try…?"

Melvin got up and led a clueless Yami into the bathroom.

"Do you need to show me some—"

Yami's question was cut off as Melvin tugged him against himself by Yami's belt, kissing him hard on the mouth and locking the door. With epic multitasking skills.

"Not the bathroom again…" Yami gasped as Melvin lifted him to perch on the sink.

"Come on, don't you wanna join the MileHighClub?" Melvin smirked, sliding his hands under Yami's shirt.

"Uh, perhaps…" Yami breathed, resolve weakening as Melvin's hands worked their magic, as they did every time.

Melvin mouthed aggressively at Yami's neck. Yami groaned but found Melvin's hand over his mouth, cutting off the sound.

"Not too loud, Pharaoh, or we'll be found. And I know how much you'd just _love_ to be found having kinky bathroom sex in a public place…"Melvin murmured, lips buzzing against Yami's neck. Yami shivered agreeably and stroked his leg against Melvin's side, causing Melvin to roughly shove down Yami's pants and open his legs wide. In such a tiny space, Yami could do nothing but go with it and try not to get his feet stuck anywhere. Melvin crotchgroped at Yami hard enough to warrant another hand to the mouth to keep him quiet. Yami squirmed as much as he could, being trapped in the sink, and unfastened Melvin's trousers. Melvin shook his hips impatiently, making them fall down to his feet with a smirk.

"You have such a kink fetish," Yami mumbled, clutching at Melvin's shoulders and back.

"You love it, don't even try and deny it," Melvin replied, pushing hard into Yami, who bit down on Melvin's palm to stop his noise, eyes screwed shut. Melvin gritted his teeth, undeniably enjoying the biting, and thrust hard and fast into Yami, who shuddered and clung tighter each time.

There was an ominous creaking sound from the sink, making them pause in remembrance of the Table Incident for all of two seconds before they forgot all about the imminent breaking of the sink.

Melvin licked his thumb and ran it down Yami's thigh slowly as he pushed harder. Yami let out a tight, painful-sounding noise from deep in his throat and clamped his teeth around Melvin's hand, biting harder and harder as he tried to muffle his cries. Melvin breathed hard on Yami's neck, feeling desire build and build unbearably; the urge to call out, to encourage, to praise, getting stronger and stronger with every second. And from the look on Yami's face, he was thinking much the same thing.

Melvin whined slightly as Yami's teeth broke the skin of his hand and blood started to well up, only to be licked away and sucked on by Yami. Melvin nearly lost it then.

Yami clutched hard at Melvin's hips, pulling him even faster and harder, face flushed and a fine sheen of sweat on his brow just begging to be licked up. Which it was.

"Unnf mmm nn ggng," Yami mumbled around Melvin's hand incoherently. Melvin didn't need to hear the words, though; he knew what Yami was trying to say. It was nearly time, for both of them. With a lick up Yami's neck and one final thrust, Melvin spent himself, shuddering and gasping for breath into Yami's neck. Yami surged up against him as Melvin triggered his climax, arching his back and muffling what might have been a scream into Melvin's hand.

Then the sink cracked, a line running down from the bowl to the floor.

They both looked at it for a moment before Melvin gingerly lifted Yami down to his feet, holding him close as they were both a little weak-kneed in the aftermath.

Yami unclamped his teeth and released Melvin's hand, wincing at the pain in his jaw.

"You really did a great job on my hand there, didn't you?" Melvin smirked, stroking Yami's face affectionately. Yami smiled tiredly and licked at a little blood-trail like a cat.

"MileHighClub members. Official," Yami mumbled, fumbling with his trousers.

"See? Wasn't that worth being in a bathroom?" Melvin replied, tutting and helping Yami dress himself again.

"Maybe," Yami replied uncomfortably, pulling Melvin's trousers up for him. "You didn't have a tap in your back."

Melvin lightly patted Yami's nose with a silly smile. "I've tapped that."

Yami rolled his eyes though he couldn't supress a smile. "That's a terrible joke."

"I know," Melvin sighed happily. "Though that's one fantasy I can cross off my list."

"I'm worried as to what else is on this list," Yami commented, running Melvin's hand under some cold water to clean the obvious bite-marks. "Will I ever get to see it?"

"Nope," Melvin replied smugly. "You'll find out about each one in turn, never you worry."

Yami smiled and tugged his jacket straight. "Well, I suppose there _is_ something to be said for spontaneity; it's never boring. Though I _would_ like some notice if you get bathroom-sex-cravings again, if you don't mind."

Melvin shrugged. "Fair enough. Now, shall we make our way out? There might be a queue by now."

When they sat back in their seats, Melvin couldn't help but smirk at Yami's wince when he sat down.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

More~

Clashshipping fluff.

* * *

><p><em>Cairo Airport<em>

The cast offloaded from the plane, lining up by the baggage reclaim tiredly from their eleven hour flight from JFK to Cairo. Needless to say, their anime hairstyles needed redoing at the very least. Yami in particular seemed cranky; he kept rubbing at the small of his back and glaring suspiciously at men wearing turbans and doughnut-earrings.

"Calm down, my little Pharaoh," Melvin murmured into his ear, arm around Yami's hips. "Shaadii's not here, and the others are beginning to wonder why your back hurts. I mean, personally I'd like to shout it out, but I know you don't really feel the same. Hmm, Shariik?"

Yami nodded begrudgingly and leaned into Melvin's arms. Melvin smiled to himself and cradled his lover as if he were fragile, made of cobwebs. Which, Melvin supposed, he was right now. Yami hadn't been back to Egypt since he had sealed his soul into the Puzzle all those thousands of years ago, and Melvin _knew_ that Yami himself didn't know whether to be excited or to dread going back to see… almost nothing of what little he could remember. Very little of Yami's world as Pharaoh would have survived through all this time. Melvin squeezed Yami a little tighter, who rubbed his cheek against Melvin's chest affectionately.

Eventually they all got through customs and into the minivan waiting to take them to a hotel on-location. Yami, however, was taken aside by the Director before he got in.

"Yami," the Director said hesitantly, "There's a car waiting to take you to the pyramids direct. To let you… adjust… before we start filming. Is there anyone you'd like to take with you?"

Yugi, sensing his yami's distress, left his case with Marik and volunteered himself. Melvin didn't say anything, just slipped his hand into Yami's and stroked the back of it with his thumb. Nothing needed to be said.

"I – I'm ready," Yami said in an small, uncertain voice. "Let's go."

The windows of the car were tinted to protect their privacy from the fangirls, which had the unfortunate effect of making them near-impossible to see out of. Yami was perched in his seat, unable to relax or settle, fingers tapping his knees nervously. After a few failed attempts, Yugi gave up on making small talk and thieved Melvin's Tamigotchi to play with.

"Careful with that," Melvin warned the hikari absently, the majority of his attention on Yami. "Don't kill him."

"What's he called?"

"Nkuku."

Yugi didn't really know how to answer that.

"I made him and another one, Khepri, from mine and Yami's ones," Melvin rambled, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder as he fidgeted about in the seat. "Don't kill them."

Yugi gave him a mini-salute and played carefully. The journey stretched on and on, Yami becoming more and more anxious with each passing mile. After an hour or so, the car slowed to a halt.

"We're here," the Director said quietly. "The Nameless Pharaoh's Tom— er ahem. We're here."

Melvin gave the Director a reproving glance before helping Yami out, climbing over Yugi who refused to budge, so engrossed he was in playing with the Tamigotchi.

Yami sucked in his breath sharply and stood staring at the ruinous pyramid and barren wasteland surrounding it. His eyes were wide and there was a sort of blank incomprehension on his face. No one said a word or moved an inch.

Melvin felt his blood rush in his ears as he watched the pain slowly wash over Yami's face, knowing he was lost in his own recollections and that there was nothing Melvin could do to help him. Melvin clenched his fists in anxious rage. As a rule, he did not do 'powerless'.

After such a very long time, Yami made a strange whimpering sound and sank to his knees in the sand. Immediately Melvin and Yugi went to either side of him, but they were ignored. Yami just kept staring and staring mouth agape, tears gathering in his eyes.

For Melvin it was nowhere special, aside from where Marik had been raised and the knowledge that it had once all been Yami's. He was much more concerned with the look on Yami's face – a horrified guilt and pain, the magnitude of which Melvin could _feel_ radiating off his Pharaoh. He felt his heart twist and his breath catch in sympathy.

"It's all gone," Yami whispered brokenly. "All of it. The rooms, the springs, the gardens, the stables… everything. It's all dead."

Melvin put his arms around Yami, but Yami didn't seem to notice he was so caught up in his memories.

"All my friends. Courtne—no, _Mana_. My servants, my advisors. My priests. S-Seto? No…" Yami frowned in confusion and put the heel of his hand to his forehead. "How can Ishizu stand this?" he groaned to himself.

Yugi looked at Melvin helplessly, as stupefied as Melvin as to how to shake Yami out of his shock and grief. All they could do was put their arms around him and hope he came back to reality soon.

"All gone, all gone…" Yami sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks and rocking back and forth. "Everything and everyone I knew, all rotted to dust…I never said goodbye, not properly."

Melvin put his hand on the back of Yami's neck, just under the collar just like Yami liked, where only Melvin was allowed to touch; where Yami would melt at just one touch and go either mega-uke or mega-kink.

This time, there was no reaction, no response.

He just whispered, "What if this was my fault?"

Melvin decided then he had to take action. He grabbed Yami by the shoulders and pulled him round, looking Yami right in the eyes until they focussed on Melvin.

"Yami," Melvin said clearly. "Stop this. None of this was your fault. This is simply a result of time moving forwards. Do you hear me? _You are not to blame_, Shariik."

Yami just gave him a heart-wrenchingly blank stare.

Yugi clutched at the Puzzle and seemed to space out for a few moments.

"Any luck getting through?" Melvin asked when Yugi came back.

Yugi shook his head. "He's locked the door of his soul room up tighter than any time I've ever seen it, and he wouldn't let me in."

Yami had turned back to stare at the ruins of his kingdom. Melvin took Yami's chin in hand and gently turned him back. He wiped the tears from Yami's cheeks with gentle fingers and held Yami's face in both his hands, cradling it securely. He didn't say anything more. He just waited with seeming-infinite patience, staring deeply, lovingly, into Yami's troubled eyes.

Time became irrelevant and it passed however it liked, the strange group of four paying it no attention whatsoever.

Eventually, as was inevitable, Yami blinked rapidly and frowned anxiously. "M-Melvin?" he mumbled unsurely. "I'd like to leave this place now, please."

"Of course, Shariik," Melvin sighed in relief, effortlessly picking Yami up and carrying him back into the car. Yami turned his face into Melvin's chest so he wouldn't have to see the ruins.

The car ride to the hotel was even more sombre than the drive out to the ruins had been. No one said a word and Yami remained folded tightly in Melvin's protective arms with his eyes closed, mind elsewhere.

When they got to the hotel Melvin just asked for the key-card to the room the Ishtars and Motous would be sharing as a four and carried Yami there. Someone would see to their luggage. Yugi said he and Marik would stay out of the way until Yami was a bit more … normal-seeming.

Melvin carried Yami straight into the first bedroom and set him tenderly down on the bed, where he perched like a bird about to startle into flight.

"Oh, my Shariik…" Melvin sighed and pulled Yami into a hug, stroking his spiky hair affectionately. "I'm sorry you're upset."

Yami nodded into Melvin's shoulder and hugged him around the waist, clinging tightly.

"Here now, it's okay," Melvin murmured, holding Yami safe and secure in his arms, letting his Pharaoh know that _he _wasn't going anywhere quickly. "You take as much time as you need, Shariik. I'm here with you, and there's no judgement, none at all..."

Yami sniffled and began crying, clutching at Melvin as if he were the only solid point in a world turned upside down. Melvin held him and let the grief and shock run its course; Yami's tears dried up in time until Melvin was left with a shaky, damp, low-confidence, aching-on-the-inside version of Yami. Oh, with hiccups.

Yami hiccoughed unhappily and flopped against Melvin. He was all cried-out. Melvin stroked Yami's fringe out of his face.

"Are you hungry? Everyone else is having a group dinner in the canteen."

Yami shook his head slowly, wadding the duvet in his hands.

"Room service it is then," Melvin said, forcing a lightness into his tone and picking up the phone to order.

A little while later Melvin disengaged Yami's hold to open the door. When he returned with a covered dish he couldn't help but smile; Yami had cocooned himself in the duvet, sitting right in the middle of the bed with a tiny smile.

"Any room for me in there?"

Yami patted the space beside him and Melvin clambered along. Yami draped a bit of duvet around Melvin and settled into his lap. Melvin nuzzled at Yami's neck and began eating. Yami cuddled into Melvin, face pensive but alert and in the present, watching Melvin eat. When Melvin was finished Yami ran a finger around the edge of the bowl and licked the sauce off his finger rather seriously.

Melvin sighed. "So you _were_ hungry. Why didn't you say so?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Yami said quietly. "I just … I don't know. I just don't know."

Melvin felt his heart twist again and pulled Yami up as close as he possibly could, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers. Yami rested his arms on Melvin's shoulders and nestled comfortably in between Melvin's crossed legs.

"I am here for you, you know that," Melvin said quietly. "I don't like seeing you unhappy, or … cut off like this. Is there anything, _anything_ at all, I can do, Shariik?"

Yami gave a ghost of a smile. "Anything at all? I suppose I should cherish the moment."

"It comes but rarely," Melvin whispered tightly, feeling tears clog up his throat. It was killing him, this dislocation and distance. Even though he had Yami in his arms, pressed up against him, it felt like the Yami Melvin knew and loved so much had retreated into himself, leaving this morose shell behind. Just that faded glimmer of the Yami he so adored threatened to break the mask of assurance he had donned to protect himself from breaking down completely and being useless in helping his Yami.

Yami threaded the fingers of one hand through Melvin's fringe, a gentle caress that further threatened to crack Melvin's control. "Just being here with me, like this, caring as much as you do…" Yami said with the tiniest of smiles. "That's more than enough, Aibou."

Melvin leaned in and kissed Yami tenderly, cupping his face with one hand and the other hand at the back of Yami's neck, just above his HotSpot.

"I love you so much, my Pharaoh. And you know I'll always be here for you." Melvin choked out, feeling the words exposing his weakness, making him vulnerable, feeling them stick in his throat but forcing them out. He could be vulnerable in front of Yami, no one else.

"I know," Yami replied in a small voice, clinging in Melvin's loving embrace and running his fingers through his hair. "And I'll be okay. I mean, I've got you…" Yami tailed off in a monumental blush.

Melvin kissed him again. "My lovely little Pharaoh… I've got you, never worry."


End file.
